Lucy Kick
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: /Drabble/"¡Joder! ¿Porque?" Se preguntaba cierto pelirrosado mientras caminaba sobando el enorme chichón que una chica de cabellera rubia había dejado en su rostro. Y es que, siempre era igual, no podia decir ni pio porque de inmediato Lucy lo estrallaba con cualquier cosa que se encontrara en su camino.


_**Lucy Kick**_

_**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

_¡Joder! ¿Porque? _Se preguntaba cierto pelirrosado mientras caminaba sobando el enorme chichón que una chica de cabellera rubia había dejado en su rostro. Y es que, siempre era igual, no podia decir ni _pio _porque de inmediato Lucy lo estrallaba con cualquier cosa que se encontrara en su camino.

...Y como la prudencia no corria por sus venas, cada día Natsu Dragneel regresaba a casa con una nueva colección de moretones.

El Dragon Slayer no entendia que habia de malo con lo que habia dicho es decir, como su actual y _permanente _novio, tenia derecho a mencionarlo ¿no?

_**Flashback**_

_Natsu y Lucy compartian una tranquila tarde de primavera bajo los arboles de Sakura de Magnolia, habían pasado exactamente dos años desde que habian iniciado oficialmente una relacion. _

_La Heartfilia se encontraba de lo más tranquila, más no así su acompañante, y es que "¡Con un carajo!" pensaba el Dragneel ¿Que acaso los pervertidos de Magnolia no tenían otra cosa que hacer que mirarle las piernas a su novia? _

_Salamander obvervaba con una enorme vena resaltando en su frente como mucho hombres detenian su andar solo para contemplar las blancas piernas de su rubia, y por supuesto, ninguno de ellos ignoraba el bien desarrollado pecho de la maga estelar. ¡Y eso simplemente reventaba al Dragon Slayer! ¡¿Es que no habia algo más interesante en la ciudad que observar a Lucy mientras tienen una hemorragia nasal?! Natsu conocía la respuesta: No, no lo habia. Lucy era un espectaculo digno de admirar. _

_—Nee, Lucy __—Llamo el Dragneel. __—¿No tienes faldas más largas? _

_____La Heartifilia cerro los ojos y con una macabra sonrisa lo mando a volar con su potente e infalible: Lucy Kick._

_____...Y de esa forma, Salamander termino del otro lado de la ciudad con un enorme chichón en la frente._

___**Fin del Flashback**  
_

Natsu solo un bufido, siempre le hacia lo mismo...

...Si mencionaba que pesaba demaciado

_Lucy Kick_

_..._Si le decía que su comida era horrible

_Lucy Kick_

_..._Si se colaba sin permiso a su casa

_Lucy Kick_

_..._Si usaba su baño

_Lucy Kick_

...Si perdia parte de las recompensa en las misiones para pagar por sus destrozos

_Lucy Kick_

...Si hablaba de su vida sexual

_Lucy Kick_

_..._Si golpeaba al pervertido que estaba hablando con ella en la plaza

_Lucy K..._

_¡¿Espera, que?! _Penso Natsu deteniendo sus pensamientos para observar con su mirada más posesiva como Lucy hablaba entre risas con un chico de lentes. Vio como el chico le tendio un libro, y como Lucy lo aceptaba sonrojada.

El pobre chico de lentes giro levemente su rostro y pudo observar como Natsu lo observaba con un aura asesina, el pobre _cuatro ojos —_Como decidio llamarlo Natsu— Se despidio apresuradamente de la rubia para despues salir corriendo en una direccion completamente opuesta al hijo de Igneel.

El Dragneel cambio su instinto asesino por una sonrisa para su novia, no cualquier sonrisa, _su _sonrisa.

Lucy le explico que el libro que le habia entragado el muchacho lo habia visto meses atras pero en todas las librerias estaba agotada...y claro, el _cuatro ojos _como buena obra del día decidio regalarselo con la escusa de que ya se lo sabia de memoria.

Natsu observo el libro con recelo para poco tiempo despues sentir una extraña picason en la nariz, siendo seguida por un fuerte estornudo arruinando por completo el libro recien adquirido por la Heartifilia. El Dragneel trago duro, sabia lo que venía a continuacion...

...Si arruinaba su nuevo libro

_Lucy Kick._

* * *

_**¡Hi, minna! Bliis-chan reportandose con un nuevo err...¿Drabble? creo que lo es. **  
_

_**Esta idea surgio asi de la nada mientras leía creppypastas OúO Solo Mavis sabe como trabaja mi loca musa(?**_

_**...emm Como sea, perdonen si hay faltas de ortografia, lo hice asi rapido porque todavia tengo que hacer mucha tarea :c (Matematicas, como las odio¬¬)**_

_**Asi que por esta noche...Matte! es la 1:20am ya es madruga (Bliis-chan vete a dormir ya¬¬)emm..como sea, por hoy me despido asi que, dejenme un review y diganme que les parecio, ultimamente tengo muchos problemas con los Ooc :C asi que si lo sienten asi, no duden en decirmelo...**_

_Si no dejas Review:_

_Lucy Kick_


End file.
